


Nocturnal Animals

by inkphite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JICHEOLDAY, M/M, Seungcheol is a heart eating demon, vampire jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: Jihoon is a vampire and Seungcheol is a heart-eating demon. Of which they are both immortal and they happen to choose the same victim





	Nocturnal Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is for Jicheol day. Of which I only started planning and writing this on the 18th because my assignments are killing me so I'm just slightly late in posting. Also I finally found a way to write about a heart eating demon (yessss finally)
> 
> Crossposted on [AO3](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1372737/nocturnal-animals-seventeen-jicheol)

In Jihoon’s defense, he was very busy composing a track to realise that he hasn’t eaten for a while and he had lost track of the time and days. It’s just that when he gets an idea, he just won’t stop until he finishes it and deems it perfect. Then, he can like send it to the music company and then it goes out and blah blah blah he gets his money. But it kinda deteriorates his health a little which is why he’s at this weird club that he never knew existed, suspiciously near a forest clearing, to get his dinner (or really meal since days ago).

He hopes that someone would take one look at him and take advantage of him so that he can suck that person dry and his health would jump right back. He’s very aware how short he is and how people think they can just do whatever to him. That’s his usual M.O. Lure them into thinking they have any power and then isolates them to eat them.

Sometimes he wonders if he should invest in getting blood bags and pumping the blood out of the body and then he can freeze it for whenever he needs to eat. It’ll be beneficial for his hermit life and he doesn’t have to take on the task of being flirty all the time and being submissive to the person.

It would be great, if he wasn’t lazy to do so. “So, you would rather walk out of the house, spend money on what? 5 drinks? Until the person that’s hitting on you finally gives into bringing you wherever so that you can drink his blood?” Soonyoung pointed out. Oh sorry, Hoshi. That’s his cool nymph name and wants everyone to call him that.

“How did you even get into my apartment? Everything is locked. Even the window sills” Jihoon deadpans one morning after.

Back to the club. Jihoon doesn’t think he can take this. It’s too loud, too bright and too stuffy for his sleep deprived/ very hungry condition and he’s feeling a little dizzy. Some guy came up to him and started flirting with him. The guy was tall, lean and he was dressed in black. Jihoon doesn’t know if he was handsome or not because he can’t really process anything but he can tell you that the DJ is doing a shit job at remixing the current song.

“The BPM doesn’t even match. You’re not even making use of the effects on the board you imbecile.”

The guy in front of him is still flirting with him, hands trailing up Jihoon’s thighs slowly, he leans in and whispers into Jihoon’s ear “Do ya wanna get out of here?” Jihoon finds himself nodding because he’s still hungry.

The guy drags him towards the back of the club and into the back alley. The silence and the chill air calms Jihoon’s senses and the dizzyness slowly disappears. The guy slowly walks into the lush greenery of the forest behind the club and this is when red flags and alarms start going up.

But hey, someone’s gotta eat. Jihoon follows him and they walk deeper until it’s deep enough for someone to not be heard.

The guy faces Jihoon and pins him against a tree. He’s grinding his hips against Jihoon’s and forcefully kisses him. Jihoon needs the upper hand so he goes for the neck and bites him. This guy doesn’t do the sensible thing to scream and run and instead shoves Jihoon off and slaps him so hard, he falls to the ground.

“You dumb, stupid bitch!” the guy yells. Jihoon’s headache is back and he’s practically trying to crawl to a tree to get up. This is what happens when vampires don’t eat for days children, always remember that so that they don’t lose all their cool vampire powers.

As JIhoon gets back up, he sees a pair of glowing eyes and in slow motion, he can see the owner of those eyes lunging at his meal. At least he still has some part of his cool vampire powers. Also, this dude is now fighting his meal.

Jihoon is so tired, he doesn’t even fight, which is really rare because he really wants to eat. Jihoon hears the neck snap and he comes out from his daze. He looks down and there lay his meal, right below a figure with black hair.

“Hey!” he shouts. The figure turns to face Jihoon. Jihoon already knew this person wasn't human, I mean it's freaking obvious, but damn is he the epitome of tall,dark and handsome.

He wasn't sure what kind of supernatural being this man was but it was definitely not vampiric nor werewolf.

“What?” the man grunted. God damn it. His voice was husky. That was a nice sound.

“Piss off! This is my dinner!” Jihoon yelled.

“Well,” he looks to the body “He’s my dinner too. So, you piss off”

“I can literally drink your blood right now” Jihoon bares his fangs. The man smirks “Yeah, and then you’ll start burning up from the inside and eventually die”

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m a demon”

“Then why the fuck do you want him for?”

“His heart”

“Oh,” that was all Jihoon could get out “How ‘bout this, you let me drink him dry, and then you can take his heart out, deal?”

The man contemplated and then looked to Jihoon and smiled “Deal”

Jihoon walked over to the body and wasted no time biting into the neck and drinking the blood. He slowly felt better. The headache was less, the hunger pangs were going away and he was feeling better with every gulp.

The man, who didn’t give a name, watched on from beside the body and slowly kneeled down. He watched Jihoon feed and watched the body lose its colour and had begun shriveling up.

When Jihoon finished, he let go of the body and wiped the blood off his mouth as he panted for air. He felt satiated and relieved. He then remembered about the man and turned to him.

“May I?” the man asked. Jihoon nodded. The man straightened his hand and dove it into the body’s chest. He moved his hand around a bit and then pulled out the bloodied heart, still attached with the veins, he pulled it harder and the veins snapped. He opened his mouth and Jihoon saw sharp, jagged teeth devouring the magnificently red heart.

He had never really seen demons eat. Heck, he’s never even met one. This is literally his first demon.

“Do all demons eat like you?” JIhoon blurts out. The man stops eating and looks at Jihoon. It’s not exactly a very nice thing to ask because it’s usually no ones business. But the man calmly swallows a piece of the heart and answers him.

“Well, no. Only my kind eats hearts. There are some that eats dreams and there are some that feeds on negative emotions. I know some” he goes back to the heart.

Jihoon only nods and decides to leave the man alone. “Well, I’ll just leave you to it. Bye” and he walks away.

What he doesn’t see is the man watching him longingly as he walks away, chewing sadly.

* * *

 

Jihoon goes by the following week just fine. He manages to make just a sample of a song and got his payment from the company and the royalties. Although, it has been a while since he fed. So, here he is at a bar that, rumour has it, also has supernatural customers that frequent.

He thought about giving it a try, maybe he can get some blood.

The bar, Nox, was situated at a side of town where it’s harder for supernatural beings to get the meals that sustain themselves due to the area not being as concentrated as other parts where it’s just full of supernatural beings.

The bar was established many years ago and to humans, it’s a family business that has their children taking care of the bar after the owner retires. To non-humans, they’re pretty freaking sure it’s the same person from when it started.

Jihoon orders blood and it looks very similar to drinking a bloody mary. It tastes good so he’s not complaining but he could use some ice.

He’s not in a particularly chatty mood because he wants to recharge for now. But the second he looks up from his drink, he makes eye contact with the bartender. The demon from the other day.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” he blurts out. The demon, as his name tag says “Seungcheol”, smirks and cleans a glass.

“Well, well, well,” he puts down the glass and places his hands on the counter “We meet again”

“Yeah, well this time it’s more civilised” Jihoon joked.

“And less barbaric” Jihoon laughed as he remembered how they had both went to town on that body. Seungcheol joined him in laughter.

“So,” Seungcheol started “What are you doing here?”

Jihoon calmed himself down before answering “I got hungry and I heard this place was good. What about you? Too busy with your shift?”

Seungcheol shakes his head “Nah, I don-”

“Hey dude! We got an order of cocktails! I can’t do this all on my own!” the other bartender interjected. Seungcheol looked at his co-worker with an apologetic face.

“Excuse me, I do have orders. Watch me make drinks?” he said to Jihoon.

Seungcheol starts making the cocktails while asking Jihoon questions. They find out that Jihoon hates Twilight with a burning passion while Seungcheol still questions the Beautiful Creatures series (“I just don’t get why they don’t say demon. It’s so clear they’re demons. Jesus”), they talk about jobs to which Jihoon reveals to Seungcheol what he does (“You’re Woozi? Holy shit your songs are awesome!””Thanks, I don’t really want people to know what I am because they might have opinions on vampires” “Yeah, same here” “Wait, what else do you do aside from bartending here?” “Owning the place” “What”)

Eventually the bar closes and Seungcheol lets Jihoon stay longer so that he can continue talking to him. Seungcheol literally cleans up and continues talking and refuses to let Jihoon help.

They keep talking and by the time they decide to leave, the sun starts to come up. The sky is painted with oranges and pinks and the first thing that leaves Jihoon’s mouth when he sees it is “Ah, my usual bedtime”

Seungcheol just chuckles “You really are a nocturnal animal, aren’t you?” Jihoon turns to him confused. “What do you mean? This is the normal bedtime for a lot of us. You don’t”

Seungcheol shakes his head “My bedtime is whenever the bar closes”

“Wow, you actually go to bed early?”

“Not all of us are nocturnal, Jihoon”

“Fair enough”

They exchange contact information and go their separate ways.

Jihoon reaches his apartment and Soonyoung is already there.

“Wait, you JUST got back?” Soonyoung exclaims. Not wanting to hold it in any longer, Jihoon starts telling the air nymph about the night.

* * *

 

Seungcheol reaches his apartment and finds his roommate/ best friend already brewing a potion.

“Isn’t it a little too early for potion making?” Seungcheol asks.

“Isn’t it a little too late to be getting back from work?” he points out.

Seungcheol smiles at the thought of the night as he takes off his coat. “Han, do you think it’s possible to imagine a lifetime with a person after you’ve only met twice?”

Jeonghan stops mid-way from taking a vial. “I’d say you’ve been love potioned. And I’d say to not do anything stupid Cheol”  
Already whipping out his phone “I’m gonna text him”

“NO!” Jeonghan yells. Running to grab the phone out of Seungcheol’s hands

“Done”

“YOU STUPID DEMON SHIT”

* * *

 

They start texting each other for the next couple of months and Seungcheol decides that he wants to take Jihoon out on a date.

It’s been 200 years since he actually liked someone enough to ask them out on a date, which means he is very rusty in that department although he is beginning to come around an idea of how to ask Jihoon on a date.

Jihoon did say the other time he sometimes forgets about feeding so he has to go out and start with luring a victim all over again. With a quick search, Seungcheol finds a blood pump and purchases it before Jeonghan says anything.

He then goes out to find a victim, takes out the heart and then begins pumping the blood.

He shows up at Jihoon’s apartment the very next day holding a basket of blood bags and the pump.

Jihoon is very surprised to see him because well, it is midday, and also Seungcheol looks kind of nervous.

“Hey Jihoon! I-uh.. this is for you!” he passes the basket to Jihoon who is too shocked to function and just accepts the basket.

“There’s about 18 blood bags in there but one is less than the others because I didn’t know how much was left in the body but uh..” Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck

“Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?” Jihoon is frozen. Of all this time he has been a vampire, not once has someone come up to him and ask him out on a date.

“Uh…” he starts off. Perfect. “ I would love to” Seungcheol’s face lights up “But, I’m really busy in the upcoming weeks because I’ve got loads of tracks to do and I’m not sure if I’ll make it to those dates.” Jihoon is kind of disappointed with himself because he really likes Seungcheol and he might not get another chance.

“Well, we don’t have to go out” Seungcheol adds, smiling. Jihoon really wants to kiss Seungcheol right now.

Two weeks down the road and they’re both curled up in each others arms on the couch of Jihoon’s apartment watching Black Panther again. Well, more of Jihoon really. Seungcheol just likes to watch his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired me to write this was the second opening for Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Koi wa Chaos no Shimebenari (SANCHIPINCHISANCHIPINCHI)


End file.
